ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alois-pyon
Interviews with Law __TOC__ IG I'll do them ^_^ Just cus you've been such an awesome contributor . 14:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Pic I hope you like it :P. 01:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol. You should do the blushing Emoticon more often, it looks cute on you :P. Anyways, do you need the whole page or just a part of it? By the way, you are very hard. Keep it up ;< <-----Boss Emoticon!!! ;D 13:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) O_O I can't wait to see you working hard O_O . 15:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You know where to find it ;). 19:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alo!!!!! I was rushing so I couldn't find any good ones >.< I will look more carefully when I have some time off >.< But these are two good pics I found: If I find any other good ones we can open a profile picture change discussion :P. 02:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like em. I still hate them though. . 15:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rizza, what happened to your FB address?It shows me that it doesnt exist any more and when I found another one that I though its yours and I tried to add you, I got no response. ~~Nii-chan Work Alo!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry . I've been slacking this whole month >.< I was waiting for my first paycheck! And guess what, I got it Now I can finally finish Rave and get on to the serious work :P. Hey Alo ^_^ Are you okay? I haven't seen you around for a while :/ I just wanted to know if you were doing okay :D. 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome to hear that you're doing fine And school comes first, remember that :D. 11:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Arc I only have a few mins >.< But if you're online head to the chat ^.^ 11:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lmao...I don't even know how to answer your big question >.< Ummmm, just use the manga :D Since the anime never finished and the wiki decided that we will only use manga info :D. Does this asnwer your question? And if your having trouble with the format(how to set it up), look at the way we do them in the FT wiki. 22:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) News U mean delete the pages? And move them to where >.>? I made that place already :/ But I never see you online >.< So....you know the rest. 18:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Alo ^_^ Remember that you told told me to place the images in their galleries when you upload them? Well, I don't have a problem with that but can you please place the "Images of (Character)" category when you upload the pics :P. You can do it with the CI template I made or by going to the "Add Category" thing at the bottom and typing in the characters' name ^.^ 20:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tally Sure ^-^ Firstly, you didn't answer the question I asked you >.< Remember this? Secondly, look at the what I did to the template. See how I added the 1''' at the end for the next month :D well, it will be the same for this month, August, just with a '''2 at the end. And so on. :/ Then come here put a |- at the end of the last month's tally, like I already did, and then add the names of the members with an equal sign after them. And then you just add up the edels and put the number only! :P. Got it? . 20:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS Congrats, you've gotten Member of the Month! Here's your badge. 22:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Arcs I went to the Naruto wiki just to make sure I know what you mean, but I don't see anything different from the way we do it over at the FT wiki :/ The only thing I see is that they don't use a template to place a main pic and to give some small info, like the number of chapters. But what you can do, since you wrote them yourself, is copy the manga chapter summary and paste it in the arc page! And place the "needs help" category so that later on someone that knows how to reference, like myself, can handle that part =P. 15:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< I had to get back to work >.> Can you show me an example of what you're talking about, work on it on your working space(Sandbox) >.< I saw what you wrote on the chat ....And it was really short, for an arc page :/. 15:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All I don't really know how to explain the IG thing.... Gomen T^T And as for Shuda and the template, go right ahead. One last thing, you started all of my jobs for the Manga Summary P . I thought we were doing it the project way -*Gives Alo his back* Poosya and Rugar were first shown in chapter 3, not 8. Why did you take my jobs, Alo . 17:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it :P And to tell you the truth, I think the edels/jewels/money and everything related to it, is what breaks up the wiki >.< but it helps people work faster :P So it can be a good thing and a bad thing =). Anyways, don't worry about it ;D. Did I tell you about how much I love my new sexy laptop ;D? 02:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Give me a sec >.< :D. 02:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Well, "a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot" Go check something over there >.<. 02:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Gomen T^T But that's one idea I will have to give the "no, no" to T^T. 14:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey Alo I was thinking about something. I like your idea of finishing all of the small pages ;D So, for now, lets forget about the project way. But lets keep in mind that only one person can work on one page >.< Do you thing this will work?....I left you a message up there..... 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir... I'll work on some other minor characters then... 14:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Nii-chan here, I am sorry to reply so late to the message you left on my talk page on FT wiki, but I was not home at all during the last weeks...now...I cant believe it...so we're truly not going to talk any more?To be honest....I am a bit devastated...I will sure miss you a lot, since I am already missing you. ~~Nii-chan Opinion Alo can you tell me what you think about my little idea of having the profile picture from both the Manga and Anime? >. Sorry about the cropping ( _ _) I'm not so good with cropping anime pics >.>. 02:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Herro Lucky you ur an admin here AND SHAME ON U FOR CALLING URSELF AN IDIOT I'm the only idiot there is XD 21:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm here to stay i was dodging a page Mega wanted me to do XD 03:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see you in chat today >.< 04:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am still waiting you to reply to my message... ~~Nii-chan Wow...I am...really...speechless...you really showed me how much of a failure I can be...and thats a good thing right now... I am deeply sorry for everything wrong I did to you...and I guess...I dont have the right to ask for a second chance from you...especially after the last lines...I really dont know what to do any more, I mean my hate for myself just started to grow more after this since I was too stupid to keep an amazing person like you to my side. Again, I dont think I have a way to really apologize for everything...but I am curious of just one little thing, am I the only person you didnt add on your FB account? >_>, I mean, you created it to get rid of me? I kinda want an answer for that...after that...I dont think I will bother you again, or at least I wont bother you for a very long time so we might start from 0 at some point in the future. Oh, and something I forgot, dont worry, I wont tell this to anyone...I stopped complaining to everyone since I realized its wrong, so there are only a few people I tell my problems to. ~~As you requested, Zoro-san Chat Alo I will be in the chat till 11 Pm :P I can get on 2morrow, if I don't see you 2day, around 4 Pm - 11 Pm Which will be 4 Am - 11 Am for you :P 02:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Long Time Alois!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you shooo mega-much T^T I was wondering if you were okay >.< I left you a few messages, but I got no reply from you( _ _) Then I got really worried :P I decided to stay in the chat for a whole day, with my ipod, to see if you would come in :(. But never mind that, glad to see you're okay ;D And I understand you, my school starts 2morrow ( _ _) and real life is more important than wiki life :P Anyways, good luck with your studies! And see you around. Also, we got a new helper ;D I don't know his/her gender....So i'll call him/her... "him/her," for now >.< Nice to see you again . 00:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Online Sorry Alo >.< My last class ends at 11:54 and I get home around 12:30 >.< I will be free the whole weekend though! Tell me whenever you are online so we can talk about your ideas :P. 16:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Alois~ I was thinking about something. The relationship section seems to be the section that consumes more time, since you have to look around in all of the chapters that hint a relationship with those two characters, referencing and finding some good pics to add next to the paragraphs. I was thinking about making a team like the Fairy Tail Wiki's Relación Seis, but we will pick a different name :P However we should leave this for when you complete all of the chapter summaries and when we start giving the character pages our full attention. What do you think? 00:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Superb . Don't worry about the name. We can list a few when the time is right ;D Ummmm, Lets talk about something else :D Have you been reading Fairy tail >.>? 18:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Sounds splendid, Alo! But, of course, I do have a few questions and concerns, nothing big though. I will take Aang's page as an example, long summary O_O'. It's very similar to what we do here, history, personality, synopsis, abilities, ect. My only question is, are you suggesting that we create a separate page for every arc that character appears in? The thing that I don't like about that is that I understand why they do it; long summaries, but we try to keep it as short as plausible. Something like Galein Musica's page, Niebel's page and Georco's page. Another thing is, I went over there and I was completely lost >.< I didn't know what was what. I mean, one arc....they make it look like an Arc summary o_O. I do like the way they do things, I have no problem with that, but it's a bit confusing :S. I like the ideas of tabs, that idea really caught my full attention, though. Do you mean something similar to what they use in the OP wiki and FT wiki? Something like this: I'll explain what goes in every tab as I look at the OP wiki and some stuff at the FT wiki, tell me if this is what you meant by having tabs :P. The introduction will have the character's little summary; like, "Elie is a girl who, having lost her memories, travels with Haru Glory in search for them" Though we will have to make that longer, which I like. And it will also have the appearance section. The Personality and History tab is very self-explanatory. Synopsis will contain the character's summary, battle links, quotes and anything else that belongs there. Abilities and Powers is another very self-explanatory tab, as well as the Relationships tab. The Misc. tab will have information that the normal online readers that does not buy the volumes will see. The only thing that bothers me is, in the OP wiki they only use this for the main characters, due to the extremely lengthy summary. Do you think we should use the tabs only for those characters with long pages or just the main characters? I like the tab idea cuz it makes the pages load way faster. When you are ready to send me a reply, use Galein's page as example for the tabs idea; tell me if that page should use tabs or if it shouldn't. Sorry for the long message >.< But I just want to clear things up before we do anything ;D. And those categories can be added ;D/ Now, about Fairy Tail; FU Hiro!!!!! >.< That part when Jellal grabbed Erza's boobs and said soft.... LMFAO!!!!! Finally, we see progress ;D I was a bit mad cuz you now I am a total Kagura-obsessed fan boy and there was no Kagura >.< I sho wanted to see here wearing a swimming suit The past chapters were total shit....Sting and Rogue were portrayed as the characters that would give the main characters, even with , a difficult battle. Bacchus.....I have nothing to say....At first he was really cool then he turned into a bitch and now he keeps losing every battle :/! Team Quatro Puppy.....They're just there to take up space. The other teams are okay. Minerva though, I wanna kill her Did u see what she did to poor Lucy >..< I really dunno >.< Like I said, I do like the tab idea :S Let me think about it >.< 11:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Final After one whole day I decided that I''' think the tabs should only be used for the four main characters and some of the characters, like Lucia, that have long pages T^T Sorry Alo >.< I just think that some pages don't need tabs. The reason why I like the tabs is cuz of the way it makes long pages load faster >.< Hope you're okay with that T^T. 18:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it ;D As my right hand woman you have the right to share your ideas. And you weren't being bossy at all ^_^ Hey, I don't mean to get into your business but, did you handle your problem with Zoro? >.< 14:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I am sho Soweeee Alo >.< I didn't see your message T^T I was trying to see if the add had something to do with the whole white space at the top T^T Gomen T^T. 03:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main Page Yeah, it did look a bit to the left and I was going to try to make it centered today... however, Mega already changed it and made exactly the same as Fairy Tail Wiki's main page... 12:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Pages *Looks at Reli's message* Gomen T^T I didn't know what else to do >.< Ahem, Alo that looks awesome but most of the characters did not reach the anime. And the only big difference from the Anime and manga is the intro arc. In the manga, Haru begins his journey in Garage Island. Whilst in the anime, he looks for Plue and finds Elie. Same thing with Elie, she comes in too soon >.< And that's pretty much the only thing that does not go hand in hand with the manga :P. But Mega likes the "collapsible" idea :3 Lets try that one out ;D. 16:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Alo-chan take a look at Galein Musica's page. Look at the synopsis and tell me if you like it :p. If you don't, we can just do it your way =). 20:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Cute little stalker No prob. I stalk pages too ^_^' And my favs are Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Ryohei, Bianchi, I-Pin, Hibari (so so), Fuuta can be an awesome little brother :3. No specific order >.<. And lets see if this changes >:D I was watching it >.< It took my 2 days, almost 3, to get to episode 25 @_@ But now i'm reading it :p I am in chapter 101 >:D. Did you see Galein's page? -.- I asked you something >.<. 00:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Aye >:D Reborn's already one of my tops. Anyways, how are you doing Alo? I't been a while since we had a normal, non-work related conversation :P Hope everythin' is okay with you ^_^ 01:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Busy, busy, busy. School just started for me, I gotta start applying for college, something I should've started doing during the summer ( _ _), the Fairy Tail wiki isn't that much of a "hand full," cuz we have lot of contributors over there :P The Rave wiki does keep me busy though, something good ^_^. I have a few *small* exams coming up next week. The good thin' is that I only got 5 classes this year :3 So I come out of school at 11:45Am :D!!! Alo!!!!! >:D It has been raining since yesterday here >:D!!!!! Mega happy ^-^ I hope it snows soon, too :). Anyways, I feel like we should come up with some method that will help/make us work faster. At least get most of the characters pages done by this summer, June, any ideas or suggestions, my idea/suggestions right hand =)? 01:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Changes I like it the way Reli did it too, but the blank space at the top was annoying me >.< But I decided to change it to that cuz I'm not focusing on the main page right now >>.<< We can always change it later =) And yeah, the new changes are awesome :P. 02:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was trying to handle something at the FT wiki. Anyways, it seems like the width has to be of 100% ( ._.) Some how, we have to make it so that the Synopsis reaches a little below the info box >.< 02:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Introduction Long introductions are fine. And I agree with the other message u sent me ^_^ Awesome work ^_^ 16:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Alo~ I just remembered that I was thinking about make the introductions longer cuz I thought we were going to use tabs, like the OP wiki :S So don't worry about the long introduction~ Sorry 'bout that >.< 18:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Passing by Hey Alo just checking in, making sure everything is good with you =) Haven't seen you here editing or sending me messages in a while ;(. Hope everything is fine. 04:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ALOISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Catches Alo* This wiki is boring with only me editing >_> But I decided to work a bit faster so we can have most of the stuff ready before Jan. 1 :) But anyways, I hope everything goes awesome; your exams and all. Hope to see ya soon >:D!!!!!!!! 16:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC) hi im nycgirls100 and i like to know how long it will take to create rave master story arc up to chapter 19 to 296 Nycgirls100 (talk) 19:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *Wonders who left him a message -* >:D!!!!!! How did ur testing go? 17:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Muwhahaha Lucky ( _ _) I still have that for 8 more months. But lets forget about that for now. Anyways, unfortunately some of my episodes; almost all, got deleted by me, I think. I was transferring them to my new laptop, but some didn't make it >_> What u can do is: use manga pics. As for the minor character question, no, you don't have to. Just leave them there to the side and, when one of us has time, we can take care of them ^-^ K? 16:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) hi again thanks soooooo munch but i like to know how do you know the story arc so well if there's a site then can you tell me what site thta has the story arc thanks soooooooooo much Nycgirls100 (talk) 21:16, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy Halloween ALOIS!!! I hope you have a great day >:D. 00:23, November 1, 2012 (UTC) MC Hey Alo I don't know what happened, but I sent you this: On Christmas. Well, have a great Christmas Alo, and there is a possibility that I may be made an admin of the FT wiki :) Hope you're alright D: Haven't seen you for a while now :( Well, thanks! And I dunno what happened to the original message o.O. 03:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hope you had/have fun!!! I took it off >_> Do you want to add it back? :) And btw, Carry is my competition, it won't be that easy to get it, but thanks for your support :D. 03:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) LMAO. I won't tell ;D And irk! Dec 21 was the worst day ever -_- Nothing happened. Not even a storm, just a calm day >_> But o well, I wonder how many people did crazy things because of this -_-. And I'm glad to heard you had fun :D. 03:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Alo!!! Btw, I am now an admin of the FT wiki *^*. 20:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandalism & Blocking Hey Alo. :D Nah, just go ahead and block them, they never listen anyway. >_> Don't worry about the inactivity, real life should always be prioritized. ;) 17:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chapter Covers Alo~! Do you mind if I reupload those chapter covers with higher quality ones? :) 04:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I was? >_> Nvm then. XD 04:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Did most of them. I hope you like them~! Off to bed. See ya, Alo! 05:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ten Commandments I'm at school, so I'll try my best to send you a reply. #Yes. #Yes. #If you can find a good manga picture of it, just upload it to the wiki and I'll later upload the RAW HQ ver. of it. #This one was kinda confusing for me too, but it is a form of the Ten C. So, basically, it is a different sword, but the parent iteam is the Ten C. Hope that makes sense. #I think I answered this one up there. XD 12:57, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation with PH wiki Yo! I wanted to ask you if you could affiliate Rave wiki with PH wiki? --DSM144 (talk) 12:50, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Rave Master x Fairy Tail Alo!!! I hope everything is going well over at your end. I'm almost out of school; graduation is on the 21st. I don't know if you're aware of the new upcoming OVA to be released this August 8, 2013, but I am so pumped! Have you read the Fairy Tail x Rave chapter? If not, you can read it right here: link. Look at the amazing art from the DVD: I hope you're still here with us by the time it comes out. We'll have to start making character pages for Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Erza. Possibly some other characters, too. :) 19:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Alo! Plase take care of the wiki whilst I'm gone. You can read all about it on my user page. :( I'll be back next month tho! :) 19:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Heya Alo! Just checking in for an update, wishing you'd come back real soon. I hope everything is alright over at your end. I'm not removing your admin powers, as our policy states, because of all of the work you've done, and because you told me you would be busy with school. And most importantly, because I did nothing for several months. I don't think it's fair for me to do that knowing my actions. Eventually, however, I will be forced to remove your rights if you do not return. Hope everything is fine! 21:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Alo!!! I got so happy when I saw your signature! I thought something happened to you. Man, was I so worried. >_> I'm happy to hear that, reallllllly happy. Also, hope everything works out in real life. :) 20:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and in addition to that; I have most of the Rave volumes in my house! I want to finish these small characters before going on to the big ones. I'm currently doing the Knights of the Blue Sky, with two remaining out of four. I really want to get them done before the end of this month. :) 20:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Arc references Yes, they do. I'll see what I can do about the arc image in a few hours. :) Btw, please tag your images with this category so that I know what to replace in the future. 05:29, July 28, 2013 (UTC) 2 Wow! 2 Chapters on the same day. So very proud. 14:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go. 15:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Nav Like the gradient used on the navigation? :3 05:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad! Btw, have you seen the Darwin project? Sigh...this will be a big problem for wiki like ours that use a lot of images on article pages. Anyway, did you watch the OVA?? Freaking epic! 15:00, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the Darwin project could be benefiting. Who knows, I just hope they don't change the current layout too much. I find this layout easy to manage. ;D You must watch it! Here's a link to the sub version. It was amazing. I won't say more so that I don't spoil you, but I wrote a review on the Fairy Tail wiki. Careful though, lots of spoilers. As for the movie Jaws, I saw some of it, but one shark movie that I really like is Shark Night. Really well done. Have you seen that one? I haven't, actually. I love scary movies, but I need to find the time to watch them. Btw, I'll be starting college September 11th! I have my scheduled and it seems pretty flexible, let's hope it is! =D I missed talking to you too! 15:53, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Hello, you beautiful person! :D I would prefer the treat, if ya know what I mean (and if you're a female). ಠ◡ಠ 00:25, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon Haiyan I hope everything and everyone is okay over at your end! 12:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't answer earlier, I was in class. I'm so glad it didn't hit your area! But it's sad to see the disaster it caused to the rest of the Philippines. And you were in the hospital?? What's wrong? Take care and don't over do it, Alo. I haven't removed your admin powers because 1) you are a great contributor and I can't overlook that 2) I'm a bad admin as well, lol. And I finish an entire character page in a day when I'm really interested in that character or have in mind how it would look once I'm done. Cheap explanation, but hey! XD Oh hey, not so long ago I created this wiki named Black Bullet and I thought you might be interested in the anime that will come out April 2014. I am in love with the series, and as testament, I created the wiki long before the anime was announced, lol! Really proud of my work there. I'll stop rambling on now~ 17:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) New Year Happy New Year, Alo!!! :D 14:36, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! Alo!!! I missed you lots~ It's been forever since we last talked. And don't worry about your admin powers. I am in no position to remove them. I started working irl and have no time for wiki. It's really stressful, but in the end it pays off. #Cover page counts. So technically we would start at Page 2. #Smoke Bay. Check this page out. It has the template and the layout that we would use. #I am not sure. But I know that we have a new editor, and they are working on the chapter pages. #Never!!! x3 *Huggles you back* Don't worry about it!!! 16:42, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Birthday THANK YOU!!! It feels good to be 18. And your birthday's coming up. :) I hope you enjoy these free months and spend them with us~ And yeah, real life is annoying. Man, how I wish I could live in the anime world. If you want to, you can do a Manga/Anime difference section. I'm not too concerned about the anime, since it only covered a few volumes of the manga. But yeah, everything on character pages and the lot must come from the manga. :) Sometimes I feel like just leaving everything related to wiki behind and enjoy my anime and manga (Wiki makes it stressful when you're the editor and not the visitor). Ya know? Just had to share that with you. I mean, I plan to do it when FT ends. Talking about FT, are you enjoying the current story? I work tomorrow (had class today) and the rest of the week, so hopefully I'll see you soon! 01:43, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, that was really misleading. >__> What I mean is that I will eventually leave wiki (the editing) and just do my own thing. You know, not as an admin, but as the reader. I met too many awesome people here to just leave them behind. :D ... Go read it NOW!!! It's getting so intense and...just go read it!!! I won't say anything, but just go read it now!!! Yeah, this is my third semester. And thanks! I will not ignore your words. :D 03:27, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Any new series you'd recommend? I've been reading lots lately and watching a lot of anime. =) 04:02, May 29, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. I had to go to sleep, lol. And I did watch Noragami this winter (this anime season ended super fast!). I thought about starting the manga, but I dunno, I didn't get that into it. The anime was great, but the voice actors were...yeah, you got that right. I guess I'll just sit here and wait for a second season. *Looks at Highschool of the Dead* ( _ _) Hahaha~ 13:42, May 29, 2014 (UTC) New Chap The new chapter is out, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it. But I hate the fact that every time Lucy uses Urano Metria she ends up powerless. >__> It's a good thing to see Gajeel saving Lucy, and then Juvia, and Gray, not just Natsu from the start. Only if the would know the amazingness Lucy just finished doing. And don't worry about it. I'm always in the hunt for new titles. There is this manga out named "Deathtopia." You should give it a try.Only 1 chap out. :) 14:15, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't even get me started on the whole "rushing" thing when it comes to Fairy Tail fights. -__- They end so quickly! And even the boss fights. Look at Hades' battle. I think that was one of the longest fight Hiro's written, and it ended in about 3 chapters. >__> I complain about this at the end of every battle, too. And lol, Jackal came back for nothing... 21:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) About PJO, that's fine, I get off topic all the time. XD I think I've watched the movies. I haven't read the books. As for your time, what is your time zone? o.O 13:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) What time is it there now? :) Btw, do you watch the anime for FT? 14:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Does it look better now? :) And yeah, it returned. It went on break because the anime was catching up to the manga. But I don't like the new style they're using. :( 03:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) You can always try changing it yourself, dummy. :3 And it's not that. Well they do have some annoying fillers, but I can deal with that. It's that they look weirdly animated and the anime isn't consistent with the animation quality. :( 03:42, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Haha, silly you. :3 And yup, they changed to a new studio named Bridge. I think it's a new studio. >__> I download my episodes from here~ 15:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) New Manga Are you still looking for a new manga? :3 01:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Inactivity I know the feeling of having no laptop/computer, but wow Alo... Be careful with that! We don't want you to get electrocuted, lol. :D But don't worry about it, I know that you're always trying your best. =) 13:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks!